callofjuarezfandomcom-20200222-history
Juan Mendoza (Call of Juarez: The Cartel)
For the character in Call of Juarez and Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood, see Juan "Juarez" Mendoza. Juan Mendoza is a Mexican drug-lord and major antagonist in Call of Juarez: The Cartel. A wanted criminal, Mendoza is the founder and leader of the Mendoza Cartel, the largest and fastest-growing drug syndicate in Mexico. He is the father of Jesús Mendoza, and spiritual successor to Juan "Juarez" Mendoza. Juan Mendoza is voiced by Sal Lopez. Call of Juarez: The Cartel After the July 4th, 2011 bombing of the Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA) headquarters leaves seven agents dead, Deputy Director Shane Dickson assembles a a task force, led by LAPD detective Ben McCall, to strike back at the Cartel and detain the prime suspect in the attack, Antonio Alvarez. McCall's team intercepts and seizes the Araña street gang's cash payment to the Cartel, prompting Juan to send his son Jesús to negotiate with Araña discretely. The task force then tracks down and abducts Jesús in Los Angeles, interrogating him about kidnapped witness Jessica Stone and impersonating him in a meeting with the Cartel's arms dealer, Michael Duke. McCall arranges for a hostage exchange for Stone at the Mexican border, but Alvarez assassinates both captives to preserve his cover as a federal informant. Alvarez returns to the grieving Mendoza and blames McCall and Duke for Jesús' death. Mendoza cuts off ties with Duke and appropriates his weapon shipment. Infuriated, Duke retaliates by assaulting Mendoza and his men in an attack helicopter at a cemetery; McCall's squad shoots him down and, after a car chase, corners Mendoza in a courtyard at his hacienda. Following a brief hesitation, the druglord throws down his weapon and surrenders to the agents, but is killed by an aerial drone. Appearance Juan Mendoza is a broad and physically imposing man, and bears remarkable facial resemblance to his historical counterpart, "Juarez" Mendoza. In contrast with old photographs in the interagency meeting, he has facial wrinkles, a trimmed mustache without beard or sideburns and black hair, worn long and slicked back. He wears a black suit with blue shirt underneath, left partially unbuttoned, and a blue rose pinned on the right breast. Mendoza also wears a large, golden belt buckle. Like Jesús, he wears a silver crucifix pendant around his neck. Personality As Mexico's premier druglord, Mendoza is rarely involved in the details of his Cartel's operation, relegating them to trusted subordinates such as Antonio Alvarez or his son, Jesús. Unlike "Juarez" Mendoza, Juan cares deeply for his son, and becomes emotionally unhinged after his death. It is presumed he also has contacts within the United States government itself, explaining his meteoric rise to power and dearth of information within the federal archives. Despite his grudge against McCall as his Jesús' alleged murder, he is proven to care more for his own survival, discarding his weapon and submitting to arrest. Quotes "You know the local legend about the Gold of Juarez? Jesús dreamt about finding it when he was a kid. It was the ransom for Monteczuma held hostage by Hernan Cortes. They hid it in the hills outside Juarez and it was considered to be cursed." "I don't believe in fairy tales." "Yo tampoco un amgio. But still the Gold is gone and so is my only child. And you were supposed to protect him." - Juan Mendoza and Antonio Alvarez. "If you don't talk I have no reason to keep you alive." "Kill me or don't kill me. Either way you're all fucking dead!" - Juan Mendoza "Chingada madre!" - Juan's final words. Trivia * It is currently unknown if Juan Mendoza bears any relation to Juan "Juarez" Mendoza. * Mendoza may be Roman Catholic based on his crucifix. * As with Mr. Ferguson and Patrick Stone, it is unknown what became of Juan Mendoza's wife. * One of two main antagonists in the game to not be killed by the player. * Juan is of Spanish origin. It means "The Lord is gracious". Mendoza originates from the Basque region of Spain. It means "Cold mountain". Category:Characters Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel characters Category:Deceased